<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Things to Come by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217666">Good Things to Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pedro Pascal Characters [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Whiskey - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a dear friend. <br/>Warnings: Angst, feeling down and lonely, followed by FLUFF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Whiskey / You, Jack Whiskey / You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pedro Pascal Characters [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Things to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days it was hard to get out of bed. Today was one of those days. </p><p>You were already feeling low when Jack left town for work. It only got worse as the long two weeks passed by. You were fully aware of his profession, but some days it was easier than others. </p><p>Feeling unmotivated, you settle into the couch and flick through the movie options. You wish you could turn your mind off, press the stop button and just relax for a little while. </p><p>A little bit of sweetness comes when Thorin jumps on the couch and curls up next to you. At least you weren't alone. Thorin knew your moods better than you did, and all day he stayed close, cuddling you any chance he got. His body is warm against your stomach as you rest your arm across him. </p><p>Choosing one of your comfort films, you turn the volume up a little and place the remote on the nearby table. At first, you enjoy the film, but soon the sadness returns. </p><p>You remind yourself, three more days alone, then Jack would be home. You think about how you could have spent these days if you were feeling better. But, sad moods didn’t work that way. They were like heavy clouds hovering over your being no matter what you did. </p><p>Your eyes get moist, the tears roll down your cheeks. You didn’t want to cry again, not after earlier. Thorin looks up at you with compassionate eyes. You caress the top of his head with a small smile, "I’m okay.” </p><p>The loving moment is cut short when his ears perk up. Focusing on the front door,  he jumps off the couch and runs toward it, his tail wagging excitingly. </p><p>The heavy feeling in your chest lightens with each step down the hall. He was home, he was home early! When the key turns in the lock, you smile, suddenly feeling awake and energized. </p><p>Excited, Thorin jumps on Jack before he can fully enter the house. The sound of his laugher, his accent, the happiness in his voice; all of it floods you with light, soothing your dreary day.  </p><p>“Darlin!” He calls out, his soft brown eyes landing on your own. You don’t even feel yourself walk down the hall, it feels more like floating. Jack catches you in his arms, pulling you into a hug and a sweet kiss. </p><p>Using his foot, he kicks the door closed behind him. You catch his cowboy hat as it falls off his head. </p><p>“What are you doing here? It’s early?” You ask, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>“I just could’t stay away from you-” he pauses. You notice the way he carefully studies your face. Jack eases you back on the ground then wipes your cheeks with his thumbs. </p><p>His eyebrows draw together, “Why are you crying?” </p><p>You shake your head and slide your hands from his shoulders to his chest. </p><p>“It’s nothing, I just - I was feeling bad. You know how that happens to me sometimes. And I know you get busy but we didn’t really talk this time and I just worried that - “ you stop, feeling silly. </p><p>Jack frowns and caresses your face. “I’m sorry baby, this last job was difficult. I should have communicated with you better.” </p><p>You drop your head and press your lips together. Even though you had Jack and Thorin now, sometimes you still battled with those old feelings.  You wish you could wave a magic wand and make it go away. </p><p>Jack gently lifts your chin until your eyes meet. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>You hesitate. “I still feel alone sometimes, even though I know I’m not. And sometimes, I feel...I feel…” you voice trails off. </p><p>Jack sighs and drops his bag to the floor. Taking you by the hand, he guides you to the living room. </p><p>Once inside, he sits on the couch and pulls you into his lap, he holds you close. </p><p>“I feared you were feeling down,” he says, “ I heard it in your voice.” </p><p>You don’t know what to say, so you only look at him while running your fingers through his hair. </p><p>“I got you something, well, us. Don't you worry about Thorin, it’s only three days and he’ll be in good hands.” Jack frees one of his arms and digs in his back pocket. You can’t help but giggle a little at the way he pronounces the dog's name. </p><p>He reveals two plane tickets. When you unfold them, your smile returns. It’s a place you’ve always wanted to go. </p><p>“Jack!” You look at the ticket, then at him with gratitude in your eyes. </p><p>He’s smiling now. “We leave in two days.” </p><p>Overjoyed, you throw your arms around him, burying your face on his neck. You stay like this a while, savoring being in each other's arms. After a while, he gently guides you back so he can see your face. </p><p>“Listen to me, I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you. I’ll shout it from the rooftops if you want me to, hell, I’ll even wear your face on a shirt. I know there is a pain in your past buttercup, but now, we are here. I am your future. I am yours. And your mine. You’ll never be lonely again, I promise you.” </p><p>His words wrap around your heart and seep into your bones, tattooing themselves there like some kind of healing spell. You feel the heaviness continue to lift from your skin as a light airy feeling replaces it. </p><p>“I’m so happy right now.” You beam.</p><p>“You just relax, let me take care of you.” His voice is comforting, you missed it. You missed his scent too. </p><p>Thorin joins you on the couch, sitting next to Jack as you melt into Jacks arms. </p><p>You no longer fear today will be a bad day. Now, only good things were to come and you couldn't wait to share tomorrow and all the following days with the two men in your life, Thorin and Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>